Sweet Nothings
by sleepyblaine
Summary: "So listen," I said. "My dad's not going to be home until tomorrow. How about we go back to my house and put on a movie?"  He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Sounds excellent."  Smut. Read and Review :D


**Title; **Sweet Nothings

_A/N; I'm home alone today, which is cool, coz I can upload smut without being asked questions. AND… wait for it… I GOT THE 'GLEE Presents – THE WARBLERS' CD YESTERDAY! You're all so jealous, right? I bet you are :D Review and tell me if you've got it too. I also got a shirt that says 'I'm a Gleek' and it's purple and really awesome. _

_So just a random smutty oneshot I'm writing because, as I said, I'm bored and home alone. And Kurt and Blaine are awesome, so that's part of the reason. Review, my darlings! Lover youh.x_

I looked at my watch. Five minutes late, really Blaine? It wasn't like him to be late like this. He was known at Dalton to be perfectly on time and prompt wherever he went. His record was perfect.

I squinted my eyes as I saw someone walking quickly towards me and smiled when I realised it was Blaine. He broke into a jog as he saw me and scooped me up in his arms, hugging me close and I sighed; it felt so good to be in his arms again. He put me down and looked into my eyes before kissing me once, softly, on the lips. I loved how he didn't care who the hell was watching – we were standing in a public parking lot, and people all round were giving us horrible looks, but he just blew them off. He was with me and, according to him, that's all that mattered.

"Ready to go?" he mumbled as someone walked past and made a retching noise. I looked at my watch again.

"I was ready five minutes ago," I said in a jokingly warning tone. He looked sincere.

"I apologise," he said, taking my hand and leading me through the lot towards his car. "You'll have to punish me real good, won't you?"

He had a smile on his lips when he said it but I couldn't help the shivers that racked through my body. I laughed, not sounding totally convincing, and he chuckled lightly under his breath.

When we reached his car he opened the door for me, and closed it after I was in. I pulled my seatbelt over my shoulder – safety first, remember kids – and sat back in the comfortable chair. He walked around the front of the car and got in. When he turned the motor on the freezing cold air blew right into my face and I sputtered, and he turned it down immediately and looked at me in concern.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk. "Jeff was trying to dry his hair."

I raised my eyebrow and fixed my bangs. He laughed and put a hand on my leg, and put the car into reverse. Backing gently out of the lot, he squeezed my leg. I small smile was playing at my lips but I tried to keep it away. He didn't notice.

"So listen," I said, putting my hand on top of his. "My dad's not going to be home until tomorrow and Carol and Finn are at Finn's grandfathers for the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow. How about we go back to my house and put on a movie?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye with a mischievous grin on his face. "Sounds excellent."

I sighed in contentment and laced my fingers through his. He smiled in my direction.

"Oh, I love this song," he said, and I used my free hand to turn up the radio. I smiled when I heard it, 'Raise Your Glass' by the one and only, 'P!nk'. He began to belt out the tune, hitting all the wrong notes but looking so cute while he did it. I laughed and tried to sing along, but my voice was too high for the song and we ended up sounding drunk. That or on drugs.

He pulled into my driveway and I frowned when I saw my dad's car parked there. We got out of the car and when I walked around the back of it to meet him on the other side I twined my fingers with his again. My dad would just have to deal with it.

Nah, he was pretty good about it. If we got too close in his presence, he'd tell us with a warning glance or clearing his throat. We were usually pretty good, but it was freaking hard.

Walking in my front door, I called out, "Dad!". He answered with a grunt that came from the hallway, and then there was a sound like metal scraping metal. When we caught sight of him, he was standing on a chair with a dusty light bulb in his mouth and he was reaching up, screwing in another one. I gasped and ran forward to grab the bulb in his mouth.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" I scolded, and he stepped down from the chair, flipping the switch to test it. He gave a satisfied smile when it turned on. Blaine squinted.

"Kurt, I've been changing light bulbs for years, I think I know what I'm doing. Hey, Blaine," he added, when he saw him. Blaine beamed and waved. I got lost for a few seconds in his shiny smile and then came back to reality when dad asked, "You planning on staying tonight, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, and I looked at my dad. "Yes sir," he said. "I mean, if that's okay…"

"No, that's fine," my dad said, grabbing his keys. "You two have fun."

Blaine chuckled at the irony of my dad's words, earning a sharp look from the older man.

"Bye, dad," I said, kissing his cheek as he walked out.

"Be good!" he called, slamming the wooden door closed. I smiled.

"Not likely," I said, pulling Blaine in for another kiss. He chuckled against my lips and then pulled away to put his bag down on the table.

"No, let's go to my room," I said, dragging him up the stairs.

Xxxxxxx

When he'd changed out if his Dalton clothes and into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a novelty t-shirt (it was the one that looked like it had a tuxedo on the front of it), and I'd gotten into my black skinny jeans and a plain white singlet, we were lying on my bed talking.

Joking. We were fully intertwined in the middle of my bed, knees in groins grinding furiously, moans and gasps floating out into the room at random intervals. He moved his mouth down my jawbone and nibbled on the part where my jaw met my neck, and moved his knee against my hard-on through my jeans. I gasped and threw my head back.

"If you're not naked in ten seconds you'll never see those clothes again," he murmured against my neck, then taking my earlobe into his mouth and suckling before dragging his tongue up the shell. I unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off, and lifted my arms so he could slip the singlet off and throw it somewhere in the far, dark corner of my room where it would catch dust and cobwebs. Frankly, I didn't care.

He sat up, now straddling me, and I put my hands up his shirt, running my fingers down his chest and abs and I fingered the hemline of his pants. He smirked at me and removed his shirt, and I still got that little shock when I saw Blaine's bare chest. Wispy little hairs barely covered it, and it was tanned and chiselled but not too much that it was overpowering. I could only think of one word to describe it; perfect.

"Roll over, Mr Anderson," I growled, struggling. He let up and rolled off me so he was on his back and _I _was straddling _him_, and I bent down to kiss his jugular and down his neck, across his collarbone and down his chest. I flicked my tongue out over his taut nipple and he bucked slightly, my name escaping his lips in a hushed hiss. I licked a trail down the middle of his chest until I got to his jeans button, and I worked on getting that undone with my mouth. When I'd done that, and with much difficulty too, I dragged his zipper down slowly and deliberately with my teeth. He groaned.

"You're incredibly sexy, Kurt," he said, lifting his hips so I could peel his jeans off and throw the offending piece of clothing away. I smiled when I saw his choice of underwear; Calvin Klein boxer briefs, in black. I had the same on, but deep purple. They were Blaine's favourite.

"I could say the same," I said, running my hands down his now-bare chest. "But I don't want you to hear it. I want you to feel it."

His eyes, half-lidded, rolled back as I palmed his erection through his underwear. He began to try and raise his hips, looking for friction, but I pushed them back down.

"All in good time, baby," I whispered before crawling off him and sliding his briefs down his legs. They got lost somewhere around the knees, though, as I took in the perfect sight of pure (or un-pure) Blaine. He kicked them off his ankles and sat up.

"Don't feel pressured," he said softly as I stared. I rolled my eyes – always the gentleman. Showing him I didn't feel at all uncomfortable, I took my hand and wrapped it around his length, enjoying the muffled moan as he threw his head back. It hit the wall with a smack and I snapped my head up immediately but his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were closed and he said, "Go."

So I did, slowly at first, moving my hand up and down his shaft. His breathing picked up speed and he began thrusting up into my hand, so I moved faster. He moaned over and over, throwing my name in there too, for good measure.

"Kurt… don't… stop… ungh…" he panted as he came into my hand. I kept pumping and pushing my thumb against the head until he was too sensitive and then I lay my head down on his chest. He dragged his fingers up my back as he knew I loved.

"I fucking love you, you know?" he asked. I smiled.

"Show me?" I asked, and he growled, low in his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was husky.

"Pants. Off," he demanded and I complied. He sat up and crawled to the end of the bed, commanding me to lay down where he just was. I did it.

"Blaine," I whimpered as he settled down in between my legs and placed a kiss on the end of my erection. He smirked.

"Just let me do the work," he said, and I nodded feebly. Ever so gently, he wrapped his hand around my cock and took the head into his mouth. My tense body relaxed and I sighed, and bucked when he flicked his tongue out over the tip. He chuckled around me and it took everything I had not to come right there.

He began to move his head down my dick, swirling his tongue around it like you would, say, a lollipop. I was amazed that he could get so far down, with about two centimetres left, and then I couldn't think about anything else because he started bobbing his head up and down and _oh._

"B…Blaine…" I moaned and he hummed around my length. I swore, loudly, and clawed the sheets. Then I remembered, those sheets were expensive, and so I wove my hands into his curls instead.

I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten and I squeezed his hair gently, throwing my head back and moaning ridiculously loudly.

"B-Blaine… so… close…" and then I came right in his mouth, and he licked it all up. He released my member with a soft popping sound and sat up with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Now do you believe me?" he said, crawling up next to me. I nodded and kissed him, and I could taste myself on him. He pulled away and I smirked as he reached over to my bedside drawer to get the small bottle of lube and a condom.

"Blaine?" I asked in a small voice. He looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"I want to be on the bottom."

He nearly dropped the lube, because it was a rule that I was _never_ on the bottom. But he soon recovered and smiled and nodded, flipping the little cap on the bottle of lube and squirting a generous amount onto his finger.

"Lay on your stomach," he said gently and I did, taking a deep breath and preparing myself. I gasped when I felt his finger prod at my entrance and winced as he pushed it in about three millimetres. He must've heard my breath hitch in my throat because he stopped. I shook my head.

"I'm okay," I said. "Just… slowly."

He nodded once and continued, wiggling his finger a little bit to get past the tight ring of muscles. I tensed, an instant reaction, and he 'shhhh'ed me and told me just to relax. I did, and tears filled my eyes as he pushed his finger in the rest of the way, but that pain soon turned to pleasure as he began to pull it out and push it back in a little bit, slowly.

"Faster," I mumbled, and he agreed by pulling his finger out a little bit more and pushing it in again, deeper, if that was even possible. I knew it would hurt but I didn't realise it would feel this good.

He added another finger and I cussed, sort-of thrusting up to meet his hand as he pushed his fingers in and out of me. I was used to it now and it was just pure ecstasy, and I almost cried when he pulled his fingers out. But I quickly re-thought that as I saw him roll the condom on and pump his shaft a few times, hand slicked with lube. Then he positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in slightly. I knew what was coming and it felt amazing, except for the slight twinge of pain as I adjusted to his (huge) size. He pulled out and thrust back in and we both moaned in perfect harmony. He continued this and gradually got faster, pulling out almost fully and slamming back in again.

"Yes," I hissed as he hit a spot inside me that made me see little white stars.

"There we go," he grunted, and angled himself differently so he could hit that spot every time. I moaned continuously, his name and other jumbled words of pleasure. He panted, and moaned when I clenched slightly. He bent over my back now, placing kisses on my shoulder blade and back as we rocked together.

"Blaine… I'm gonna…" I had trouble forming coherent sentences by this point, but he knew what I mean.

"Come with me," he groaned, and those three words pushed me off the edge and I fell, screaming out his name. He came too, cursing softly and shuddering. He whispered sweet nothing's in my ear as I came down from my high and then he pulled out, and I feel empty.

I sat up, flustered, as he rolled the condom off his member and threw it in the bin next to my bed.

Good thing it has a lid, I thought.

He crawled up the bed to lay down on _his_ side, and patted the spot next to him. I rolled over slightly so I was cuddled into his side, and I rested my head on my shoulder, letting sleep come.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he mumbled, leaning his head against mine. I said something back, but it was incoherent because I was already half asleep. I was barely aware of him switching the light off as I plunged into total darkness, a smile on my lips and a dream of Blaine creeping slowly into my mind.

_A/N; So there you go. Few people know this, but I write smut to clear my writers block that is coming so regularly now it scares me. My head's clear now though, and those images are shut up nice and tight in a locked drawer in the back of my mind for safekeeping ;) Hasta luego.x_


End file.
